Becky's future life
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Becky is stuck in the future Will she ever get back?


Okay I'm glad you guys liked my first story so I decided to make my second story a sequel to my first story, but I'm giving it a different title this time. I hope you guys also enjoy this story too and again I don't own anything now for my second story.

Becky's future life

After Tobey kissed Becky's head she felt very strange. She felt like she had been transferred from another time zone. She couldn't belive that she actually did marry Tobey this freaked her out. She thought, "Oh no if I married Tobey then that means that I do have a son." She decided to try and deal with this by just pretending this was just a bad dream. Suddenly Theo {aka Tobey and Becky's ten year old son walked in the room he looked almost like his dad did when he was his age. He had brown circular glasses, blonde hair, a yellow vest, a blue button up shirt with a green bow tie, jeans, white socks and tennis shoes, he also had a English accent, he had Wordgirl's super powers, and he was also the new super hero ,Wordboy his costume was almost like Wordgirl's except his costume did not have a hood he had a red mask instead now to continue.} Theo saw that his mom didn't look so good so he asked, " Mother are you feeling alright?" Becky replied," I don't know Theo" Theo felt really bad for his mom so he gave her a hug and left the room. Tobey looked at his sick wife and decided to do something nice for her he said," Sweetie, after I take Theo to school would you like to just spend the day together?"

Becky didn't know what to think she never remembered Tobey being this nice to her as a person, because when she was Wordgirl Tobey would spoil her at any chance he had such as taking her to the library and reading their favorite dictionary together, or going to the museum and admiring their favorite painting together, or playing at the playground and eating icecream together, or him giving her a chocolate heart for valentines day. The only time she remembered him being nice to her as Becky was when they first met and he was being polite to her to make a good first impression, but afterwards he tried to destroy her house another time was when both him and Becky were nice to each other was when they were both in the department store and they ended up laughing at each other, because they couldn't decide who was going to talk first. Other then those few memories Tobey and her were practically rivals. Becky decided for once she was going to say yes willingly Tobey smiled then he kissed her cheek and left the room. Becky was still in the bed very confused, but she decided to get dressed and waited for Tobey to come back. Meanwhile Tobey and Theo rode their robot to school. Tobey dropped him off at the car loop and they waved goodbye to each other. Then Tobey headed back to his house. Becky was just sitting on the couch waiting for him Tobey unlocked the door and went in the house. Tobey walk over and sat next to her on the couch he smiled at her and she smiled back Tobey scooted over towards her and whispered in her ear ," What do you want to do now that we're alone?" Some how the tone in his voice caused the back of her hair to rise she still didn't understand how she could possibly feel this way towards him. "Well….ummm I don't know Tobey what do you want to do? Tobey wrapped his arm around her and he kissed her lips and whispered " I think you know what I want to do" Becky smiled and she couldn't stop smiling she couldn't believe she was melting like putty in Tobey's grasp and she actually liked it. Meanwhile at Theo's school Theo was hanging out with his best friend Victoria {and no not Victoria best, but Scoops and Violet's daughter she was very peaceful like her mom and was also the ace reporter for the daily rag like her dad was she had long blonde hair wore a purple shirt with a flower on it, a brown backwards baseball hat, jeans, white socks, and tennis shoes she was also Theo's crush, but she liked Wordboy aka Theo's secret identity of course Victoria doesn't know that Theo is Wordboy} It was now close to the afternoon so Theo and Victoria were at recess together just then their classmate Marissa runs up to Theo {she was known as the help girl, because she was frantic and she usually panicked about everything she was the help guy's daughter also and she was the only person besides Theo's family that knew his secret identity, but she didn't bother saying it to any one, because she had a huge crush on him and if she did tell anyone then he wouldn't like her at all Theo only likes her as a friend } Help girl grabbed Theo's shoulders and shook him. HELP THEO! She screamed COPY CAT IS ON ANOTHER CRIME SPREE! Suddenly everyone of Theo's classmates stare at him Theo was angry yet embarrassed. He quickly said," Marissa Why would you tell me something like that?" Marissa was also embarrassed, because she realized what she just did she quickly said," Uh, because Wordboy is not here I wanted to tell one of my friends." Everyone just shrugs and goes back to what they were doing. Theo was still angry at Marissa so he grabbed her hand and toke her to a part of the playground where there wasn't many people. He said," Look Marissa you got lucky no one figured out my secret identity, but next time just whisper it in my ear or talk to me privately okay?" Marissa nodded {she disliked it when she got him angry at her this was like the ninth time this had happened she hoped there wasn't going to be an tenth time.} He quickly walked off and she cried Theo stopped and turned around for a second and said," Look Marissa I'm sorry I snapped at you just be more careful not to say my secret identity okay?" Marissa stretched out her arms Theo sighed and gave her hug and ran off and Marissa smiled. Theo was glad his conscious had been cleared he quickly went inside the school and headed to the boys bathroom he then went into one of the stalls and {instead of putting two fingers on his chest like his mom does he threw a punch and yelled "Word up"} He quickly flew to arrest Copy Cat for like the one hundredth time. {Copy Cat was Dr. two brains and Lady redundant women's daughter she commits crimes to get Wordboys attention he and her have a love-hate relationship. Her costume looks exactly like her mom's does except she had a black mask on her face and she was also a genius like her dad and she also has a secret identity when she wasn't copy cat she was Theo classmate, Britney she had brown hair with a pink head band and she wore a pink t-shirt, a purple skirt, white socks, and pink tennis shoes and she would also usually pick on him just to be mean. Luckily for Theo she has no idea about his secret identity.} Copy Cat was looking at Wordboy and smiling. Wordboy just rolled his eyes. Copy Cat was holding a stolen dictionary. Wordboy looked at the dictionary and admired it for about two seconds then he said," Copy Cat you know that doesn't belong to you now put it back" Copy Cat replied," Oh I know, but I heard you liked dictionaries so stole this for you." Wordboy blushed, but he snapped out it he said," Look that's very kind of you, but I would like it more if you had not have stolen it." Copy Cat smiled again and said," Well are you going to fight me, because of it?" Wordboy said, "I guess so" Copy Cat taunted," Well bring it on" Wordboy kicked her leg and caused her to slip and fall she smiled again and said, "Not bad" she quickly got up and black slapped his face and caused him to fall and then she escaped Wordboy got up and rubbed the place where Copy Cat slapped him and said, "She's good, oh well I bet she went back to school I think I should go too." Victoria was about to ask him a few questions mostly about his secret identity, but Wordboy quickly flew away Victoria missed her chance again she decided to just hurry back to school and head to the bus loop where she saw Theo. She waved goodbye to him and he smiled and waved back and then she headed to her bus. Theo sighed as he got on his bus. He decided to just sit by himself. Then a few minutes later Britney was getting on his bus he was used to it, because they had been neighbors for years. Britney was walking down each isle looking for a place to sit, but nobody would move, because they all disliked her. Theo knew he was going to regret this decision, but he moved over and patted his seat so she could sit by him. Britney was shocked no one had ever been nice like that to her she gave a small smile and then everyone stared at her no one had ever seen her smile out of goodness before they only saw her smile when she was being mean to someone. When Britney noticed people staring at her she frown and yelled at Theo she said," YEAH YOU BETTER MOVE OVER NEXT I ASK YOU I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Somehow Theo knew she was faking that yelling he thought deep down she actually liked him, but she refused to admit it. Everyone just shrugged and went back to talking to each other. Then the bus screeched to a halt and Britney shoved him out of her way he was used to it. After that he got up and headed to his house. When no one was looking Britney went up to Theo she said," I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for saving me a seat." Then she hugged him. Theo thought WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BRITNEY? Theo said, "Uh….. Your welcome." Then Britney backslaps him and says,", but don't expect this got it?" Theo said, "got it." Britney yells," GOOD!" and walks to her house. Theo rubs his cheek again and smiled, but snaps out of it he thought, "do I like her? HA! Not in a million years. Then again I did feel bad for her on the bus maybe I just like her as a friend I mean really me liking my enemy and also my bully. Hmmm.. Then again she did try to give my favorite dictionary true it was stolen, but she was trying to be nice and she also hugged me so maybe she does like me "Then he just shrugged and headed to his house. When he came in the door he was shocked to see his parents on the couch kissing. He covered his eyes and said, "YUCK! mom, dad that's gross!" Tobey stopped kissing Becky and saw his son still shocked and disgusted he said," That's not gross Theo." Theo decided to go to his room and lay on his bed. Becky went to check on her son," Theo are you feeling okay?" Theo replied "I'm not sure mother I'm in a crazy situation." Becky sat next to him on the bed and hugged him and said," What's wrong Theo?" Theo adjusted his glasses and said," Mother I don't know what to do there's a girl named Marissa who has huge crush on me and she is the only friend I have that knows my secret identity, but because she has crush on me she hadn't bothered to spread the word, also the school snob Britney aka Copy Cat a criminal we have a love-hate relationship, and the school reporter Victoria the girl of my dreams she only loves my secret identity Wordboy what should I do mother?" Becky thought about this it reminded her of the same situation she was in when she was his age. What his son said about Marissa made her think about her brother TJ, then she thought about what Theo said about Britney it made her think of Tobey, and finally she thought about what he said about Victoria it made her think of Scoops to her it felt weird it was like time just repeated itself. She replied, "Ummm… You know Theo you are only ten why don't you wait until later to choose which person you want, because you end up choosing some one you'd least expect." Theo agreed Suddenly the narrator spoke," YES! YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON BECKY!" Becky looked up she said, "Where have you been and what lesson? What are you talking about?" the narrator said," I was the one who sent you to the future and yes the part with the time machine was a dream, but the part with the future was real until you learned your lesson." Becky was started to get mad and yelled, "WHAT LESSON?" the narrator said," The one with picking the right person the guy you needed to pick was in your face the whole time, but you were to close minded to choose him." Becky thought for a moment and said," You mean Tobey?" the narrator shouted,"WELL DUH! I finally got you to see the obvious!" Becky was finally starting to get it, but then she thought of something,"Okay now that learned my lesson how do I get back?"Suddenly a portal opened and she was at her house she also wanted to make sure everything was back to normal so she changed to Wordgirl and went to Dr. two brains' lair and found a new time machine in his lab she quickly picked up a wooden bat a smashed time machine. Then suddenly Wordgirl heard Tobey's voice saying,"MWAHAHA! Wordgirl can't stop me this time!" When Wordgirl heard this she smiled and headed to city hall where Tobey was and he said," ROBOTS ATTACK!" Wordgirl sighed and said,"Music to my ears" Then her and Tobey had a robot battle.

So that's how my story ends I hoped you enjoyed it. Tobey X Wordgirl Forever!


End file.
